wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Tsunami
Tsunami 'is a SeaWing princess and one of the Dragonets of Destiny. She is the main protagonist of The Lost Heir. She had always liked to see herself as the leader of the Dragonets, and her friends knew she was reliable because she would always lead the way. Squid was her intended replacement. Her scales were visible as cobalt blue with pale green underscales under the mountain. But when Tsunami comes out into the sunlight her scales were really glints of blue-green (like oceans and summer leaves or sapphires and emeralds acording to The Dragonet Prophecy) with white underscales. Tsunami's eyes are a shimmering bright green. Biography The Dragonet Prophecy Tsunami was brought to the Talons of Peace by a SeaWing named Webs, who stole her egg from the Royal Hatchery by drugging the guards. She grew up with resentment and anger towards the guardians about keeping them locked away from the world. She had interrupted a fight (training battle) between Clay and Kestrel at the beginning of the first book, demanding that Kestrel stop picking on Clay. Eventually, she was granted her wish when escape became a necessity after Morrowseer declared that Glory must be exterminated for the reason that she was an unsuitable replacement for the murdered SkyWing. She was chained to a rock column to learn a lesson after back talking the guardians and Morrowseer, and she began loudly singing a bar song about the prophecy, but stopped when Kestrel threatened to chain up Clay as well. After Clay managed to escape down the underground river, she escaped with the help of Sunny and Starflight, and saved Clay from having his scales dissolved. The chains dislocated her wing joint, which almost killed her after they came over a waterfall out of the mountain. After Clay fixed it, they encountered Queen Scarlet, whom they escaped by Tsunami impaling her tail into the ground. This later resulted in their capture and imprisonment. During their confinement, she proved to be very temperamental and would lash out at the SkyWing guards. Due to this, she was given extra chains to protect the guards. After Clay denouncing her as just another SeaWing, he was forced to fight Fjord. In an effort to distract Fjord and save Clay's life, she flung herself off her ledge, nearly choking to death and nearly dragging all the other nearby prisoners down with her, which means that Tsunami who do anything to save her friends. However, it gave Glory enough time to kill Fjord with her venom. She surprisingly cowed by Burn. She was taken away after songs about the prophecy. She distrusted Peril, preferring to stay far away from her. She later was forced to fight a mentally insane SeaWing (Gill, her own father), Starflight (but she refused), scavengers, and was going to fight IceWings, only to be interrupted by Morrowseer, who saved Starflight. She and the rest managed to escape with the aid of Peril, and they decided to go and search for their parents. After realizing Clay had unintentionally hurt Glory, she planned a trick to make him think she left for good and that Glory could watch his reaction, so she could realize that he didn't mean it. O���r Glory and Clay returned from looking for his parents, they proceeded to the SeaWing Kingdom to meet Tsunami's mother, Queen Coral. The Lost Heir After escaping from the SkyWing Palace, the dragonets seek refuge in a forest near the Kingdom of the Sea. A patrol of SkyWings then force the group into hiding. Tsunami almost kills a soldier who nears the dragonets, which angers the rest of the group. They then begin to trust Starflight's opinions much more than Tsunami's, and the young SeaWing thinks that her friends don't want her to save them from danger and that they would rather have the NightWing as their leader instead. Eager to meet her tribe (and to get away from other dragons who don't appreciate her) she dives into the ocean. There, she finds two SeaWings (Riptide and Nautilus) communicating using Aquatic, the SeaWings' underwater language. After puzzling about this, she waits for one of the SeaWings to leave before coming up to the other, "more handsome" one. He attempts to communicate with her in Aquatic, but it fails, due to the fact that Tsunami had never learned Aquatic. When he flashes his stripes at her, she takes it as a test, flashing her stripes back at him. She mirrors what he does after he flashes her stripes at her a second time, and suddenly the other SeaWing lunges at her. Tsunami assumes he is trying to attack her, and fights the other SeaWing. Eventually, she flees toward Clay, hoping for some backup. However, after a bit of arguing and a lot of explaining, the other dragon introduces himself as Riptide, and offers to take Tsunami and her friends to the summer palace. The group then runs into a patrol led by Shark. The commander then orders his guards to kill the dragonets (excluding Tsunami) and Tsunami quickly stops them. The young SeaWing becomes immediately distrustful of him. When they finally make it to the summer palace, Queen Coral welcomes her with open wings, but it is possible she was slightly distrustful of the other dragonets. They are then locked up in a cave, and she assures Tsunami that they will be safe, though the dragonet protests. Her mother introduces her to a young SeaWing named Whirlpool, who is on her council. She immediately dislikes Whirlpool, considering him boring, annoying, and ugly. Their conversation is interrupted by Moray, who reports that a dead dragon has been found a few islands from The Summer Palace. It is revealed to be Kestrel. Tsunami thinks about whether to tell her friends about her death. They head to the underwater chambers below one of the waterfalls to sleep. While Queen Coral is sleeping, she talks to Anemone for the first time and gets to know her. Because Tsunami doesn't know Aquatic, they first head into a nearby air pocket. Anemone explains what happened to Orca, who challenged Queen Coral for her throne at the age of seven. Queen Coral killed her in the end, but dearly misses her. Queen Coral wakes up and invites them to come with her to the pavilion to eat with the Council. A war party reports that the Sky Kingdom is trying to decide who should be the successor of Queen Scarlet. A possible candidate is Ruby, her daughter. Tsunami reveals that they were at the Sky Kingdom not long ago. Coral asks if they saw her husband, Gill, who went missing. Tsunami regretfully tells her that Gill is dead, and discovers that he was her father. The Council is dismissed so Coral can grieve. Whirlpool comes for Tsunami to give her first lesson of Aquatic. After the failed lesson (Tsunami left because the lesson wasn't helping at all), she leaves the Summer Palace and runs into Riptide. Tsunami becomes worried about her friends and goes to check on them. In the tunnels, she is attacked by an armored dragon later revealed to be Whirlpool. Her attacker swims off after she distracts him by flaring open then closing her wings twice and flashing her stripes all at once. She goes to tell Queen Coral about the attack. Coral decides to check on her other two eggs in The Royal Hatchery in the Deep Palace. To their horror, one of the dragonet eggs were smashed by Orca's sculpture. Coral blames Tortoise, who was guarding the room but had to leave it to eat the octopus Shark offered to her. As a result, Tortoise is killed. Tsunami decides to protect the remaining egg. She leaves the Deep Palace and meets Riptide. She requests his help and he agrees and follows her to the Summer Palace cavern to check on her friends. The cave is filled with water, and her friends have been neglected and chained up. Tsunami leaves to retrieve the key from guards. Instead of attacking them, she convinces them to give her the key. She frees her friends, and sleeps with them in a dry cave until the storm passes. Soon, they meet Blister and Queen Coral in the Summer Palace, who were hiding from the storm. While talking with Queen Coral, Blister accidentally reveals that she murdered Kestrel by saying her throat was slashed. Tsunami discovers that Anemone is an animus, which runs in the Royal family. Disobeying Whirlpool, Anemone refuses to demonstrate her powers to Blister at first, but eventually gives in. Blister notices Webs spying on them in the canopy and throws him onto Tsunami. Queen Coral recognizes him and refuses his request for mercy. Shortly afterwards, she slams her tail onto his head and leaves him to fall. Tsunami saves him with the help of Clay. She realizes later that Webs had saved her from Orca's sculpture when he stole her egg. After seeing Riptide injured, she bargains with Queen Coral to spare Riptide and Webs if she saves her last heir. Queen Coral refused to let Webs go, yet still reluctantly agrees to save Riptide. Tsunami waits in the Royal Hatchery, and Orca's sculpture attacks her. Tsunami takes out its eyes because she thought it might blind it (much to her dismay, it did not), and finally uses a spear to stab the statue in the mouth and stabs the other end into the ground to keep it stationary until she can open the door. Soon, the egg hatches to reveal Auklet. After the dragonets refuse to choose Blister, she convinces Queen Coral to throw them in her prison. Anemone arrives in the prison and found out with her animus powers that Whirlpool was the one who attacked Tsunami. Whirlpool revealed that he planned to kill Tsunami and marry Anemone, but because Blister planned to use her animus powers to win the war, she probably wouldn't survive, and he said that he had changed his mind to choose Auklet. Anemone uses the spear and hits Whirlpool, who falls into the electric eel moat. Because the eels need to recharge after shocking him (according to Starflight), Tsunami uses this opportunity to jump through the water and free the rest of her friends. They escape and see the SkyWings attack the Summer Palace. Tsunami and the others find and free Riptide and Webs. They meet Crocodile, who is revealed to be a traitor of the Talons of Peace. Glory spits her venom onto her and they escape. However, Blister suddenly attacks and attempts to kill Webs by stabbing his heart with her venomous barb on her tail but hits his tail instead. The dragonets decide to go to the RainWing Kingdom to see if they know how to cure SandWing poison, and Tsunami learns that her friends don't hate her and that you have to let other dragons give their input too. The Hidden Kingdom The dragonets are traveling through the Mud Kingdom with Webs, and find two MudWing soldiers dead and Tsunami wanted to stop and investigate but was out voted by the other dragonets . The MudWing soldiers had mentioned a rainforest monster. They continue to the Rainforest Kingdom. However, all of them except Glory and Starflight are knocked unconscious with sleep darts by the RainWings. The RainWings take them to the village and insist that it is the best way to meet new visitors. The dragonets soon wake up in the RainWing village, and Tsunami yells at Jambu for knocking them out. And she tells Sunny to stay still, so she could kill and eat Silver (Glory's sloth) but Glory stops her, and tells her that Silver was her's, and Tsunami asked her if she means that Glory is going to eat the sloth. And Glory tells her that Silver is her pet and not to say snide comments, Tsunami yells at Glory, and then Clay and Sunny stop them. She and the dragonets decide to meet with the current queen for advice on Web's injury. Queen Magnificent advises them to ask the healers for advice, though it is unlikely they would be able to cure it, due to the RainWings' lack of knowledge about curing venom. She and the dragonets go look for the monster who has been making all the RainWings disappear. They find a wormhole and Mangrove quickly leaps through it to try to find Orchid. The dragonets along with Jambu, Glory's older brother, also come through the wormhole to find and bring back Mangrove. They arrive in the Kingdom of Sand, and head to the Ice Kingdom to see if Blaze is holding the RainWings prisoner and to meet her. Soon, while Tsunami and the other dargonets are sleeping, Glory wanders off to investigate some smoke, disguised as an IceWing. She finds a NightWing named Deathbringer, who plans to kill her and most of her friends, the dragonets of the prophecy. She arrives back to warn the others, but she is still disguised as a IceWing and made Starflight jumped up, and the dragonet as well too. Tsunami tells Glory that she nearly hit her with her tail, and Glory tells her that she nearly bit her snout when she was snoring. Then she and the dragonets finally decide that Jambu should accompany Glory to infiltrate Blaze's fortress to find mangrove and possible prisoners. Glory, Jambu, and Mangrove bring back Blaze to meet the dragonets. Jambu and Mangrove head back to the Rainforest Kingdom. Suddenly, Deathbringer attempts to assassinate Blaze, but fails as the dragonets come to her rescue. Queen Glacier and some IceWings are seen arriving to their location. They leave for the wormhole, leaving Blaze for the IceWings to tend to her neck wound. The dragonets arrive in the Rainforest Kingdom again, and hear a NightWing whistling the dragonets song. Tsunami attempts to attack the NightWing but Deathbringer blocks her on purpose to keep her away from the NightWing. Glory decides to use herself as bait once her friends have left to tell the others. The monster is revealed to be NightWings (when Glory gets captured by them), who capture RainWings and take them to their secret island home to research their venom. Glory escapes with Kinkajou and with the help of Clay. They return to the rainforest and go to alert the others. After seeing that Queen Magnificent would not rescue the RainWings, Glory challenges to kill her for the throne. However, Handsome insists on following an old RainWing tradition, which are a series of RainWing competitions. Glory is forced to pick out her team when Magnificent states that Exquisite, Grandeur, Dazzling, and Fruit Bat are also queens and that they should participate as well. Glory selects Kinkajou, Jambu, Mangrove, and Tamarin for her team. Glory ultimately wins the competition and becomes the new queen of the RainWings. The Dark Secret Since the book has Starflight as the protagonist, Tsunami dosen't appear much, though she is said to dream about Anemone going evil by overusing her powers of animus and snapping Gill's neck. Starflight escapes with Fatespeaker carrying Flame to the healers; Glory ordered Tsunami to be the general of the RainWings for the upcoming war with the NightWings. Personality Tsunami is fiercely independent, loyal, and loving to her friends and family, and she is also a great fighter. She was not afraid to voice her opinion, even to the ferocious Kestrel. Another example of this is when Tsunami yells that dragons should automatically go to the front of the line. She also resented the fact that they were held captive by the Talons of Peace, and then by Queen Scarlet; therefore she valued her freedom and independence very highly. However, she was also fiercely devoted to her friends and would not do anything to hurt them; she refused to hurt Starflight when Queen Scarlet pitted them against each other. She was also extremely protective; she managed to distract an IceWing (Fjord) from killing Clay in a battle by throwing herself off the pinnacle she was chained to, an almost suicidal move with wing clips on. This shows that she would willingly risk her life or sacrifice herself to save her friends. Tsunami is sometimes impulsive and jumps to conclusions, as shown when she attacked the SkyWing when she assumed that he was going to capture her friends. Often she feels her friends don't appreciate her loyalty. It is hinted that Tsunami fears her own power and impulsive violence. She considered attacking the guards to retrieve the key to free her friends, but suddenly remembered what she felt when she was fighting Gill. She wonders if she was going to hurt dragons just for being in her way. Tsunami realizes that these dragons have family and friends, and that they were more than nameless guards. She doesn't want to be terrifying and violent like her mother, Queen Coral. In The Hidden Kingdom, after Glory arrived back to warn her friends about Deathbringer, Tsunami was alarmed and slightly irritated at Glory for tricking her that she nearly attacked and possibly killed Glory, who was disguised as an IceWing at the time. This shows that she is impulsive (which can serve her well) and fears the thought of hurting her friends. Quotes ''"You're a handsome idiot." -Tsunami to Clay, during their attempted escape before Peril betrayed them. ''"You are a delusional squid-brain." - To Riptide when they first met. "Maybe I should stop listening to my first instincts." - After her failed Aquatic lesson with Whirlpool. "Alright, squid-brain." -''Tsunami said to Riptide in Aquatic, when he wanted to fight at the end of the book. "''I will protect." -Tsunami to Queen Coral in Aquatic, about protecting her younger sister (Auklet's) egg. "This is so unfair! This was supposed to be my story! Stupid SeaWings, already having a decent Queen." -'' after Glory challanged the RainWing queens. "''General, can I take a nap? General, I need a papaya! General, my claws are tired! General, look, a butterfly! SOMEONE IS GETTING STABBED IN THE FACE IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP."- ' About the RainWings in training Trivia *Even though in the books it says Tsunami has a swirl pattern on her wings (she is of royalty), the cover doesn't include it. *Tsunami's off key singing voice sounds totally horrible! *Tsunami has been captured the least out of all of the dragonets, she was only captured twice (by the SkyWings and her own mother) Clay-three, (by the SkyWings and SeaWings (twice) Glory-four, (by the SkyWings, SeaWings (twice), and NightWings) Sunny-three (by the SkyWings, SeaWings (twice), and NightWings) Starflight-four (by the SkyWings, SeaWings (twice), and NightWings). *So far, Tsunami and Clay are the only ones who meet their mothers Tsunami Quiz.png|the Tsunami result in the "Which dragonet are you?" quiz. TTS.jpg Tsunami- The Lost Heir.jpg Tsunami vs Skywing Soldier0001.jpg|Tsunami vs SkyWing 180px-Tsunami and Riptide.jpg|Riptide and Tsunami. Tsunami drawing.jpg WOF book two Tsunami.jpg Tsunami head shot by silver storm dragon-d5ssai8.png|who made Tsunami mad? Tsunami.jpg Wings of fire by xshadowseekerx-d66mwud.png|Tsunami on Clay's left Dragonets of destiny by xxskyfrost-d69g3pt.jpg|Tsunami on Clay's right Wings of Firewha.png|Tsunami on Clay' left Unknown-3.jpeg The sea princess returns by silver storm dragon-d5jw02z.png|Tsunami swimming Picture222.jpg|Tsunami drawling The whole group.jpg|Credit to RhynoBullraq (Tsunami on Glory's left)|link=http://freakysmiles110.deviantart.com/art/Glory-the-rainwing-360028416 Seawing card 3 7 by purrpurr101-d6fkzp6.png|Tsunami on a giant squid Tsunami.jpeg|Tsunami at her home...at last Tsunami by blueranyk-d69bmid.png Tsunamiflight.png FinishedTsunami.png|Finished Tsunami Left Side Animation Model TsunamiXRiptideDA.png|Tsunami ♥ Riptide|link=Tsunami IMG_0387.jpg|Made by Hrrdragons99 Tsunami and Anemone.jpg Tsunami by Dragonlover12.jpg|Tsunami in the tunnel to the Summer Palace by Dragonlover12 Category:Characters Category:Dragonet of Prophecy Category:Dragon Monarchs Category:SeaWings Category:Arena Combatants Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:DS Characters Category:SeaWing History Category:Dragonets Category:BN Characters